


mais l'amour fait ce qu'il veut

by theredvipers



Series: oceans away (but i'll never forget you) [12]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, danny ocean shenanigans, domesticity-ish ?, john: sure love being married. would love to know peace one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredvipers/pseuds/theredvipers
Summary: "Now, I know what you’re gonna say. Yes, it was kind of stupid of me to attempt this, but this--” he takes the marker from John’s hand to emphasize his point. ”--this is your ticket to retirement, once and for all. You think it would’ve ended with Santino? Think he wouldn’t have tried to come after us?”or: Danny hears about John's blood oath, and in a very-Danny Ocean move, he steals it.





	mais l'amour fait ce qu'il veut

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "L’amour Fait Ce Qu'il Veut" by Mika once again, and translates to "but love does what it wants". that song is basically danny/john.

John wakes up and Danny isn’t in bed, his spot already cold. He must have left early in the morning, possibly something work-related. He doesn’t always mention that kind of thing to John, especially if the job’s in New York, because that’d only make John want to accompany him.

But he’s not worried; wherever Danny is, Rusty’s there, and Rusty, much like John, would burn down the world for Danny Ocean. Trusting Danny also knows how to keep himself safe, John doesn’t think about it too much, spends the day doing some chores and playing in the yard with Dog.

It’s almost two a.m. by the time Danny makes it home. He finds John in their bedroom, already in bed, and though he tries to be as silent as he can, John’s always had a light sleep. It comes with the job, he supposes. You can’t sleep through an assassination attempt, or you’ll, quite obviously, die.

“It’s just me,” Danny whispers as he takes his clothes off and slips into his pajamas. “Go back to sleep.”

“Wasn’t sleeping much.” John admits. Half concern, half the fact he’d heard Danny enter the house and then their bedroom. Danny can be stealthy--he’d be a bad thief if he wasn’t--but he also sounds tired.

Danny sits on the bed, and his left hand cups the right side of John’s head, caresses John’s temples and eyelids gently with his thumb. “I’m sorry I left just like that, but in my defense, you may or may not like my explanation.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe, Danny.” John says, can already feel himself getting more sleepy, courtesy of Danny’s gentle touch. “You can still tell me tomorrow, if you’re so inclined.”

Danny chuckles, and then he gets into bed, entangling his legs with John’s. “Tomorrow then. Just. You’re really not gonna like it.”

“Don't have to tell me twice.” John replies, throws an arm over Danny’s middle. “Good night, Danny. Love you.”

He barely hears Danny’s _Love you too_ before he falls asleep.

-

John stares at the marker in Danny’s hand like it’s caught fire, and then he stares at Danny like he’s grown two heads.

“Told you.” Danny sing-songs.

“Danny, that can’t be--” but when he opens the marker, there’s a red fingerprint inside, proof that this is, indeed, the blood oath he’d made to Santino D’Antonio back when he’d been completing Viggo’s impossible task. He’s speechless, and this won’t be the first or the last time that Danny Ocean manages to leave him at a search for words.

“Winston told me about Santino’s sister. About how he might come looking for you when his father dies.” Danny says, “I know you _were_ gonna refuse him. So I stole the blood oath.”

“You don’t just steal blood oaths, and come back to tell the tale.” John deadpans. Santino’s got one of the best security teams among the families that seat at the High Table, and there’s a high chance he didn’t just have John’s marker lying around.

Danny raises his eyebrows at him. “I’m the best in the business, John. Besides, the guys helped out.” then he raises his hands, almost a protective gesture. “Now, I know what you’re gonna say. _Yes_ , it was kind of stupid of me to attempt this, but _this--_ ” he takes the marker from John’s hand to emphasize his point.”--this is your ticket to retirement, once and for all. You think it would’ve ended with Santino? Think he wouldn’t have tried to come after us?”

John could say many things. He could scream and nag Danny about how it wasn’t just kind of stupid, but really stupid of him to go into D’Antonio territory without any back-up but his heist crew. He could also remind Danny that he’d thought Danny had been dead before, and that he couldn’t have beared to lose him again, this time for real if Santino had caught him. There are many things he could say, but John looks into Danny’s eyes, and it’s not for the first time that he’s hit by a wave of love for this man who’s looked into death’s eyes one too many times, and told it _not today_.

And he did that for John. Danny risked it all for John, the way John thought he might have to do one day--the way he did when he hunted down Iosef and Viggo.

Just when he thought Danny was all out of surprises.

“It _was_ stupid,” John concedes, still feeling the need to remind Danny of how truly dangerous the whole thing was. “But it’s done and over with, and you’re safe.” John walks over to the couch where Danny’s sitting on, and he leans down, wraps his arms around Danny’s neck, and his right hand cradles Danny’s head.

John doesn’t notice he’s trembling until Danny returns the embrace, “Hey, big guy, you’re fine. I’m fine. We’re fine. We’re gonna be okay.”

John buries his nose in Danny’s hair, takes in a deep breath, grounds himself in the smell of Danny and his cologne and their home. “Thank you.” he whispers. He feels Danny burying his face in John’s chest, and nodding. “Thank you.”

-

“And now that you’re truly retired,” Danny says, later, when they’re in bed, Dog sleeping at their feet. Danny hates it when Dog sleeps on the bed, but he’s allowing it tonight, and John knows Danny pretends he can’t stand Dog, but deep down, he also loves the animal. “What’s the next step?”

John doesn’t open his eyes, instead, he presses Danny closer, wraps his arms around Danny’s waist, and buries his face in the crook of Danny’s neck. He doesn’t want to think of the future just now, of the endless possibilities and what may come. Maybe Santino will find out, maybe he won’t. Maybe they’ll have to run. But there’ll be time to think about it. Instead, he focuses on Danny and their home, and this life they’ve built together. They’ll be alright, John knows. As cliché as it sounds, they’ll be fine as long as they’ve got each other. “Retirement. This time for real.”

Danny chuckles. “I heard of a certain Danny Ocean, who may or may not have a job for you.”

John smiles. “I’ll have to consider it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any kind of feedback is appreciated x


End file.
